Anzu's Arrival
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Sequel to ' The Letter '... It's been a little over a month since Yugi and Yami got to together and just when you think things would get better for them they get worse when Tea returns to domino, PG for poor or foul language


Me: Hi, welcome, here's the sequel to ' The Letter '  
  
H.shadowcat: We know we should be working on our others but right know she really wanted to get this posted since she had this in her mind  
  
Me: Yeah, but I promise to finish my others very soon anyways please enjoy again we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will, some Tea bashing but that's all again sorry for any bad grammer if there is any.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu's Arrival  
  
It was now a little over a month since Yugi wrote his letter to Yami and the special night that followed after, and right now Yugi and Yami were currently sitting in the living room cuddling, that was until there was a knock on the door.  
  
" I'll get it " chirps Yugi, as he bounces to the door and opens it. Upond arriving Yugi turns the handle and opens it only to reveal Joey, Seto, Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura. " Hey you guys " greets Yugi, as he let's them inside the game shop. " Hey, Yug " replies Joey, as he picks up the small teen and hugs him, only to hear a small growl coming from a person standing in the living room dorrway.  
  
" Hey... it's the pharaoh " remarks Bakura, with a mused look on his face. " Mine " mumbles Yami, as he walks over to Yugi and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close once Joey had sat him down on the floor.  
  
" Looks like the pharaoh's being protective of his hikari " notes Marik, who noticed Yami's behavior. " I could say the same about you to Marik " answers Yami, as he looks to Marik and them.  
  
  
  
*** AIR PORT ***  
  
' FLIGHT 626 IS NOW DOCKING FROM AMERICA, PLEASE WATCH YOUR STEP AND HAVE A NICE DAY ' replies the voice over the speaker as the passengers walked off the plain. ' I haven't been hear for a while, I wounder if Yami has a girl yet? ' wounders a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, while carrying her duffle bag with her as she walks from the air port and over to her hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today was a beautiful day and Yugi and Yami were just getting up and were right now dressing in black leather pants, black studded boots, neck belt, millennium puzzle, black shirt and white vest  
  
Once dressed they walk down stairs only to have Yugi hault in his tracks at the person who stood in front of him. " Tea " excalims Yugi, who wa in surprise. " Yami " replies Tea, as she notice's Yami. " Tea " answers Yami politly. " How have you've been, so do you have a girl friend yet? " ask's Tea, as she walks up to him and wraps her arms around his arm before dragging him to and out the door.  
  
" Tea, I ..... " but Yami, doesn't finish as Tea continue's to pull him. " Come on Yami, let's go for a walk, I want to talk to you and that " replies Tea, before the too were gone from the house. " Yami " whispers Yugi, with hurt felt eyes as he watched his once close friend take his boyfriend from the house leaving him all alone.  
  
So all Yugi did was sink to the floor and wrap his arms around his legs and cries silently to himself. After a while there's a knock at the door but Yugi doesn't make a move so the door opens only to reveal his friends.  
  
" YUGI " exclaims everyone, as they dash over to him." Yugi, what happened " asked Seto, to his rival and now best friend." T-Tea... c-came... o-over.. and.. and took Yami " muffles Yugi, as he tries to stop his tears from falling.  
  
" That bitch " exclaims Malik, from under his breath." Come, were finding pharaoh now " replies Bakura, as he grabs Yugi by his wrist and leads him as everyone else from the house in search of the pharaoh.  
  
In the mean time Tea manged to lead Yami to the park, and right now they were currnently sitting on a bench there talking. " So Yami do you have a girlfrined yet " purrs Tea, as she batts her eyes to Yami which causes Yami to hold back the urge to puke.  
  
" No... I have a boyfriend and i'm currently happy with him " answers Yami. " Is it that brat Yugi? " asks Tea, her voice suddenly changing from warm and careing to cold and cruel. " Yes, and don't you dare talk that...." but Yami is cut off as Tea closes the distant between them by kissing him. Yami who was feeling violated and that tries to push her off, thinking that what she was doing was wrong.  
  
As he continues to struggle to get her off the others finally arrive." Tea, get your disgusting mouth off Yami " growls Marik.// Yugi... help me get her off // pleads Yami, threw his link with Yugi.  
  
" Tea, get your hands off my boyfriend NOW! " shouts Yugi. As Yugi spoke those words, Tea parted before turning her eyes over to him. " Beat it shrimp, Yami's mine not yours " growls Tea.  
  
" Not likely,Yami will never be yours, besides I know how you work Tea, you'll dump him like you did to so many that you've dated " yells Yugi. At that remark, Tea stands before walking over and slaping him. " Why, don't you be a good boy and keep your mouth shut " growls Tea.  
  
After slapping him Tea turns around only to see Yami standing while showing the eye of ra, which was glowing very brightly." Don't ever speak that way to my koi and i'll never be your's " and with that said he banihed her to the shadow realm, before walking over to his jewel, his koi.  
  
" Let's go home, ok koi " whisper's Yami, in Yugi's ear before picking him up bridal style and heading home with everyone else in toe.  
  
The end  
  
Me: ok, sorry no romance this time but some if not alot of angst  
  
H.shadowcat: and if anyone is confused about the sequel please fill free to email us at PharYami@aol.com and well answer them.  
  
Me: will until next time and please don't worry, i may or may not do a third part to this if anyone want's it so please fill free to tell me   
  
Please R&R 


End file.
